


Drunk Lexa oneshots

by CommanderHeartEyes071215



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drunk Lexa, F/F, Series of One Shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderHeartEyes071215/pseuds/CommanderHeartEyes071215
Summary: As per requested by the user Zelda_and_fitz, here is a separate story written in the universe of The Missing Piece but that is not linked to the plot of the story in any way. This is just going to be a few oneshots of drunk Lexa being adorable. If you have any ideas of stupid things Lexa could do or say while drunk, feel free to share and maybe I'll write it :)





	1. Drunk Lexa during movie night

**Author's Note:**

> This contains spoilers of the ending of Titanic though at this point, I think everyone has already seen this movie ;)

 

 

"Das bullshit, why don't he just climb on the damn raft. Therez space for two on it" Lexa slurred as she lazily pointed at the tv screen which was playing the end of Titanic.

"He's sacrificing himself for her. It's romantic" Clarke shrugged.

"It's stupidd" Lexa argued "Rose is a bitch, sooo freakingg selfish"

They continued watching as Jack got weaker and weaker and it became obvious he wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. He let go of the raft and they witnessed Rose's futile attempt at grabbing hold of him before he sunk to the depths of the ocean.

"Boom, there he goooes. Dead" Lexa raised her arms in the air in exasperation "he was too pretty to die" she pouted.

Clarke laughed and Lexa turned to face her. She reached for the blonde's hands and after five attempts and a lot of huffing, managed to intertwine their fingers.

"You're prettyy too. I would let you climb on my raft" Lexa deadpanned.

"Why does that sound extremely dirty?" Clarke asked, chuckling.

"What? Nooo" Lexa said then frowned, "wait, yess it sounds dirtyyy" Lexa started giggling uncontrollably.

She then got up and started spinning around, raising both arms in air.

"Shiiit, Claaarke" Lexa said when she stopped her movements "why is the room moving?"

"Alright, let's put you to bed" Clarke chuckled.

She put her hands on Lexa's shoulders to stabilize the brunette and guided her upstairs. She then lay Lexa on the bed and made her drink some water. _**How the fuck does she never throw up?** _ Clarke wondered.

Clarke got her some more comfortable clothes and started undressing Lexa.

"Oooh we're havin' sexx!" Lexa exclaimed then tried to wink but ended up closing both eyes instead.

"No, we're not" Clarke simply said.

"What? Whyy not? You don't think I'm sexy?"

"You are very sexy but you're also very drunk" Clarke told her.

" 'm not drunk" Lexa slurred.

Clarke raised an eyebrow at this.

"Maybe just a tiny little bit" Lexa admitted.

"A little? Lexa, who's the President of the United States?"

"Easyy. Beyonce" Lexa replied with a big grin.

"If only" Clarke muttered under her breath.

Lexa spotted her phone on the bedside table.

"Oh! I have to texxt Anya!" she grabbed it and started typing but Clarke snatched the phone away from her.

"Not a good idea" she said.

"Give it back" Lexa reached for her phone.

Clarke really should be the responsible one right now and keep her from texting something embarrassing but she was dying to know what kind of text Lexa would write so she handed the phone back.

Lexa settled comfortably on the bed and started typing, her brows furrowing in deep concentration as she tried not to mess up. She pressed send then she was out like a light. Clarke smiled at her light snoring and took the phone from her to look at the screen. What she saw made her burst in laughter.

 

**Commander Lexa - 11.34 PM**

**You arz stupidf but i love yoi**

 

Anya's reply came through about ten minutes later.

 

**Big sis - 11.46 PM**

**What the actual fuck**

 

 


	2. Drunk Lexa hangs out with Clarke and Octavia

 

 

"This is gold" Octavia burst out in laughter as she watched Lexa dancing on her living room table.

There wasn't any music. Well, maybe in Lexa's mind there was but yes, she was basically dancing to the sound of nothing, waving her arms around. She started quietly humming a tune neither Clarke nor Octavia recognized and the brunette would have fallen off the table had Clarke not been there to catch her.

"My knight in shinin' arrmor" Lexa slurred as she clung tightly to Clarke's neck.

Clarke shot a glare at Octavia who was practically rolling on the floor, wiping at a few tears of laughter.

The blonde dropped Lexa on the couch and the girl yanked her forward by pulling on her arm. Clarke let out a yelp as she landed heavily on Lexa. Lexa hummed contendly and buried her face in Clarke's neck, inhaling deeply.

"You smell soo good" she tried to whisper but clearly she didn't have any control on the volume of her voice while drunk because Octavia heard her and fell back into another fits of laughter.

"Hey, Lexa?" Octavia called out.

Lexa hummed against Clarke's neck, sending vibrations through the blonde's body.

"Don't you think Clarke is annoying?" Octavia asked.

" _What?!_ No!" Lexa's eyes widened, "whyy would you sayy that?!" she threw daggers at Octavia with her eyes.

She tried getting up, forgetting Clarke was currently on top of her. She huffed when she realized she was stuck against the couch but the intensity of the glare she was sending Octavia didn't lessen.

"Clarke is NOT annoying. She's kind. And prettyy. She's sooo pretty" she started describing Clarke as if the blonde girl wasn't there, laying on her chest.

"Yeah? How pretty is she?"

"Prettier than you" Lexa deadpanned. Octavia put a hand on her chest in feigned hurt.

Clarke exploded in laughter and that's when Lexa remembered she was there.

"Clarrrkke! We were talkin' bout youu!" She exclaimed.

"And what were you talking about?" Clarke played along.

"I said Claarkke is prettyy but shhhhhh" Lexa put her index finger on Clarke's lips, "don't tell Clarrkke"

"I won't" Clarke promised, trying really heard to stiffle her laughter.

"Oh! I have homeworkkk to do!" Lexa exclaimed.

"Baby, it's the holidays" Clarke informed her.

"Homeworkk" Lexa reiterated, pushing Clarke off of her.

She got up and stumbled a bit. Clarke's hands shot up to her hips to stabilize her.

"Stopp I have a girlfrieend" Lexa smacked Clarke's hands away from her body, "and she's hottt" she whispered loudly, "soo hot" she looked dreamily into the emptiness of the room.

Clarke shook her head fondly and went to stand in front of Lexa.

"Oh! Clarke! Here you are!" She threw her arms around the blonde's body.

Clarke hugged her back and shivered when Lexa leaned forward to whisper in her ear, the girl's lips ghosting her earlobe.

"A girlll tried to seduuce me but I didn't agree" she whispered, her warm breath tickling Clarke's skin.

"That's good, baby" Clarke chuckled.

"Wanna know whyy?" Lexa whispered again.

"Tell me"

"Coz I love youuu"

"I love you too, baby" Clarke kissed her cheek.

Lexa pouted then grabbed Clarke's face to kiss her on the lips. The kiss was clumsy but Clarke's heart fluttered at the action.

"Awww" Octavia loudly said, breaking the moment.

"Excuuse you" Lexa slurred " 'm trying to kiss my girlfriend hhere" Octavia started laughing again and Lexa ignored her and captured Clarke's lips in her own again.

She suddenly pulled away and her eyes widened comically.

"Stop distracting me!" She pointed an accusatory finger at Clarke, "I must do homework"

She lifted her schoolbag and pulled out her history book as well as a worksheet. She grabbed a pencil and furrowed her brows, focusing on the task at hand. Octavia tried to steal glances at what she was writing but Lexa covered her answers with her hand.

"Stopp cheatin', O" she told the younger girl, "do it yourself"

Lexa kept writing for about ten minutes and proudly handed her worksheet at Clarke who failed at containing her laughter upon seeing her answers. She started reading Lexa's scribbled answers out loud for Octavia to hear.

 

  * _Where was the declaration of Independence of the USA signed?_



**At the bottom of the page.**

 

  * _How did World War II start?_



**Ka boom *insert sound of explosion*** (she accompanied the answer with a drawing of an _-extremely badly drawn-_ explosion)

 

  * _What happened at the end of Napoléon Bonaparte's life?_



**He died, duh.**

 

  * _Write a short summary of the French Revolution._



**The king dies because people are mad. And a whole lot of other irrelevant people die. The end.**

 

  * _Who discovered America first? And when?_



**Not Christopher Columbus, for one. Dumbass teachers who teach false information.**

 

  * _Give three historical figures who have a direct link to the Château de Chenonceau._



**Easy. Catherine De Médicis, Henri II and Diane De Poitiers. Bitch please, I watched all four seasons of Reign.**

 

  * _What happens when a king dies and his rightful heir is too young to reign?_



**The heir gets bitter. I know I would.**

 

  * _If you could say anything to the President of the United States in hopes to help him rule, what would it be?_



**You'll die soon enough, fatty.**

 

Clarke and Octavia were laughing so hard that their stomachs started hurting. Lexa frowned at their reaction. _**What's so funny?** _ She wondered. Clarke saw the confused tilt of her head and her laughter slowly died down. She wiped at her tears and cupped Lexa's cheeks.

"God, I love you" she chuckled once more and kissed the brunette.

Lexa didn't know what she had done to get such reaction but she would do it again and again if it meant she got to be kissed like that.

"Let's get you home" Clarke said as she slightly shook her head, smiling widely.

"Your girl surely is something" Octavia said and she tried to keep herself from laughing again when she saw Lexa run around the house with her arms pulled behind her as if she was some sort of ninja.

Clarke looked behind at her girlfriend and smiled lovingly, "she really is"

The drive home was punctuated by more random babbling from Lexa.

"Howw come we say _'double-u'_ when it's clearrlyy two _'V's_ put together?" Lexa asked.

"That's...actually a good question" Clarke said.

"We shouldn't say eleven, we should sayy onety-one. _Onety-one, twoty-one, threety-one,_...." Lexa stopped, trying to remember the rest, "oh, yes, _forty-one._ See, makes sense"

"Maybe we should" Clarke played along.

It was silent for a few seconds, then Lexa asked another question, vulnerability seeping into her voice.

"How come you love me? You're so perfect and I'm so...not" Lexa sighed. The air in the car suddenly felt heavier.

Clarke did a double-take when she heard that. She parked the car and turned in her seat to cup Lexa's cheeks.

"Hey, don't talk like that. You are so beautiful, Lexa. You're perfect to me, really"

"You think I'm beautiful?" Lexa slurred, her eyes wide.

"So beautiful" Clarke nodded.

Lexa started giggling happily and turned on the radio, singing along to the music. Clarke smiled at her and started the car again. She helped Lexa climb the stairs because the mix of alcohol and sleepiness was causing the girl to have difficulties standing on her feet.

"Here you go, beautiful" Clarke gently tucked Lexa in her bed. _**And here goes the giggling again.** _

Clarke was going to leave when a hand caught her wrist.

"Stay" Lexa mumbled against the pillow, on the brink of falling asleep. Clarke slipped under the covers and put one arm around Lexa's waist, bringing the brunette's back closer to her front. She was about to fall asleep when she heard Lexa's voice again.

"Why is there a _'d'_ in fridge but not in refrigerator?"

"Oh my God, just sleep, Lex"

 

 


	3. Drunk Lexa hides from Abby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter of drunk Lexa being her adorable self  
> Thank you to the user Nancyb for the prompt that inspired this chapter :

 

 

"Shit Lexa, you gotta be quiet. I think my mom is home" Clarke said as she shoved Lexa in the closet. Lexa giggled and Clarke shot her a glare.

"But Claarrke, dis is funny. Look, I'm in the closet" she giggled some more, "and I'm gayy"

She burst out laughing at her own joke and Clarke had to put a hand in front of her mouth to keep her quiet.

" _I'm a gay in a closet, Clarrke_ " she mumbled against Clarke's hand and the blonde couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Lexa looked proud of herself. She licked Clarke's hand and the girl quickly retracted it.

"Lexa!" She hissed lowly, "that's gross"

She reached out to wipe her hand on Lexa's jeans and the brunette jumped backwards to dodge her hand, making a broom fall to the ground with a loud clatter.

"Is everything okay upstairs?" Abby asked from the living room.

Clarke momentarily slipped her head out of the closet to respond.

"Everything's fine, don't worry! I just tripped over my easel but it's intact!" She made up a quick lie. She heard Lexa gasp behind her.

"Claarrke...youu lied" she whispered loudly, pointing an accusing finger at Clarke. Clarke rolled her eyes and grabbed the girl's finger, lowering it.

"I did. To cover for your drunk ass"

"My girlfriendd is a criminal of the laaaww" Lexa's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand.

Clarke laughed loudly at this but stopped immediately when she heard Abby's footsteps coming their way. She got out of the closet and looked pointedly at Lexa.

"Don't move. And stay quiet" she instructed.

Abby knocked at Clarke's door, "Is there someone in there with you?"

"Uhh...no, mom. I was just watching a youtube video. Sorry if I was being too loud"

Lexa gasped once more, "she lied again oooh myy gooodd we're going to jail"

Thankfully it was only loud enough for Clarke to hear, the closed door making it impossible for Abby to hear the brunette's words. Clarke tried to stiffle her laughter really hard.

"Can I come in?" Abby asked and Clarke knew she had no choice. It would look suspicious if she said no.

She opened the door and Abby sat on the bed immediately.

"Alright so I wanted to speak with you about Lexa's birthday which you know is coming up soon"

Clarke nodded, praying her mother hadn't heard the small squeal of joy Lexa had just let out. It seemed the older woman hadn't as she kept talking about what they were planning to do.

"So Jake and I were thinking about bringing you two and Aden to Disneyland, what do you thi-"

Her words were interrupted by a loud thud followed by a small _'ow'_ coming from the closet. Lexa had jumped at hearing the news, forgetting that the ceiling of the closet wasn't very high, bumping the top of her head against it.

"What was that?" Abby squinted her eyes at her daughter.

Clarke faked ignorance and went to check inside, making sure Lexa was out of Abby's sight. She closed the door behind her and glared at Lexa, putting both hands on her hips.

"Sorryyy" Lexa smiled sheepishly.

Clarke let a small smile break free and pecked her girlfriend's lips quickly, "stay quiet" she told her before slipping out of the closet again.

"Just a broom that fell apparently" she shrugged as innocently as possible. It wasn't really a lie. A broom had fallen to the ground. But it was five minutes ago and had no correlation to the sound they had just heard.

Her mother eyed her suspiciously and hummed, clearly not buying the half-ass explanation of her daughter but she let it go anyway. She resumed speaking about her plans of going to Disneyland with them, occasionally stealing glances at the door of the closet. Clarke tried to keep the conversation going so they wouldn't find themselves in complete silence which would make the small sounds of joy Lexa was making way more audible.

Lexa was growing tired. She kept hearing Abby talk about Disneyland and she wanted to take part in the conversation but she remembered Clarke's earlier demand for her to stay hidden. She couldn't resist the urge to look through the lock of the door, though.

"I can't see shiiiitt" she whispered to herself.

"Clarke, I heard someone whispering" Abby told her daughter and Lexa stood up straight, clasping both hands tightly over her mouth.

 _"Oh, fuck"_ she mumbled against her hands.

"It was probably just the wind. Now about Disneyland..." she trailed off, trying to redirect Abby's attention on the previous topic of conversation. Abby threw one last look at the closet then turned back around, facing her daughter.

"That was pretty much all I had to say. I will talk a bit more to your father about it, make the last few arrangements. I'll tell you what" she said before leaving. Clarke breathed a sigh of relief when the door closed with a soft click.

Inside the closet, Lexa let out a small _'whoop'_ and threw her arms in the air, knocking against the ceiling again.

"Ow" she said at the same time the door of Clarke's room opened again, Abby's head slipping through it.

"Oh, and you can tell Lexa she can come out of the closet now. It must be uncomfortable to stay in there for so long" Abby smirked as she said the words.

Clarke's smiled fell and she heard Lexa say _'Uh oh'_ from her position in the closet.

The brunette stumbled out and smiled at Abby sheepishly. She looked at Clarke and framed the side of her mouth with one hand as if it would keep Abby from hearing her next words.

" _Clarke!_ We have been busted!" She hissed loudly and Abby erupted in laughter.

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

**SMALL BONUS : (Soon to be) drunk Lexa watches the news**

 

Lexa sat on her couch and turned on the TV to watch the news. She saw a picture of Donald Trump in the far right corner and rolled her eyes.

 _"President of The United States, Donald Trump, manages to keep his calm for the whole duration of his speech and we believe this marks the beginning of him finally being the President America needs"_ a reporter stated while standing outside the White House.

"I'm not drunk enough for this shit" Lexa says before taking a chug of her beer.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Drunk Lexa in a car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I haven't posted a chapter for this in quite some time but better late than never, right? Hope you enjoy :)

 

 

Clarke was driving down a small road, Lexa sitting next to her in the passenger seat. They were coming back from a party and Lexa was more than a little intoxicated. The brunette currently had her head halfway out the window, tongue hanging out of her mouth as she breathed heavily through her mouth.

"Claaarke! Look!" she slurred, "I'm a dog" she giggled at her own joke.

The blonde shook her head fondly and kept driving, being careful to remain focused on the road and not on the drunken dork next to her.

Lexa suddenly got the brilliant idea to turn on the radio. She quickly flicked through the channels, seemingly not finding any that she liked. The girl huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Her eyes widened when she got a new idea and she leaned over the console to press her palm against the horn, causing a loud noise to echo through the empty street, startling Clarke.

 _"Jesus, Lex!"_ Clarke half-shouted and half-whispered, "don't do that!"

Lexa giggled and once more reached over the console but was stopped when Clarke's hand smacked against her own.

"Lexa, no" Clarke said.

"Lexa, yes" the brunette replied before smacking her hand against the horn once more.

Clarke sighed and pulled over, "if you don't stop, I'm going to have to tie your hands to the seat" she warned.

Lexa frowned, "I like you but I'm not really into that" she slurred, "but I'm not kinkshamin' you" she raised her hands.

Clarke repressed a laugh at this and shook her head at the girl's drunken comments, "just try to behave" she said before starting the car again.

"Wait" Lexa said, eyebrows furrowed, "what do I get if I'm dis-displind-dispilined" the brunette struggled with the word.

"Disciplined" Clarke corrected, "you'll get a kiss" she says, knowing it always worked.

"From you!?" Lexa's eyes grew twice their size, her excitement growing.

Clarke hummed, nodding, "from me" she confirmed.

Lexa's demeanour changed suddenly. She fake-saluted and sat straight in her seat, determined to remain disciplined.

"How long should I be dip...dilsp...dilpiscined?"

"Until we get home" Clarke said, taking Lexa's hand and bringing it to her lips to leave a soft kiss on the back of it.

The radio which had stopped on a news channel announed their new topic.

_"President Trump will be present at the-"_

"Ugh" Lexa groaned before turning the radio off, "not tonight" she grunted, "not _ever"_ she corrected.

Clarke laughed and brushed her thumb over Lexa's knuckles, "you really don't like him, huh?" Clarke asked, deciding to have some fun of her own, "not that I blame you" she them mumbled.

"Hate him" Lexa muttered, "he's orange!" she raised her arms in the air, "fucking _orange"_ she repeated. Clarke burst out in laughter and kept driving.

After some time, Lexa caught something from the corner of her eye, "Clarke?" she asked quietly, receiving a hum in reply, "someone is followin' us" her gaze flicked behind them.

Clarke looked through the rearview and saw that indeed, a car was behind them, "it's a one way street, baby" she pointed out, "of course he's following us"

She then took a turn to the left and Lexa gasped, "he turned too!!!" she shouted, "he's _reaaally_ followin' us!!" she put a hand over her mouth and sunk into her seat.

"Lex" Clarke laughed, "he took a turn to the left because the street on the right is inaccessible for the moment" she reasoned.

Lexa refused to hear it, "nah-ah" she shook her head, "he's followin' us" she repeated, "oh my god, we're gonna die..." she whispered, fear lacing her voice, "I'm too young to die" she slurred.

Clarke shook her head and simply kept driving, occasionally checking the rearview to see that the car was still following. After an intersection, she noticed that the car had taken another way.

"See?" she told Lexa, "not following us"

The brunette shook her head, "it's a technique" she slurred, "they want us to think they're not followin' and then _boom!!_ they will appear out of nooowhere"

Clarke giggled and grabbed Lexa's hand to press a kiss on her knuckles, "guess you'll have to be ready to defend me then" she told her.

Lexa grew extremely serious and nodded once, "I will protect you with my life" she announced confidently, "because you are beautiful" she brushed her hands over the blonde's face, drawing a small laugh, "must preserve the art" she whispered drunkenly.

Clarke's heart melted at those words and she was about to press another kiss on Lexa's knuckles when the girl jumped and stood straight in her seat.

"Shit!" she exclaimed, "I got dis...ditrast..." she frowned, "dicrasted!" she said, seemingly proud of herself.

"Distracted" Clarke laughed, "you're really having a hard time with three-syllable-words tonight" she patted Lexa's thigh, keeping her eyes on the road ahead.

"He's back" Lexa whispered in a panicked voice.

Clarke looked into the rearview and saw a car following them, except..., "baby, it's not the same car as before" she said.

"He called his friends!!" Lexa hissed loudly, "we're fucked, we're fucked, we are _so_ fucked"

Clarke drove a bit longer and then they arrived back home. She was quick to react when Lexa nearly fell to the ground after trying to walk on unsteady legs. Clarke placed Lexa's arm over her own shoulder and walked inside. She was stopped in her walk towards the stairs by the brunette.

"Clarke, stop!" she whispered loudly.

"What?" Clarke asked, confused.

Lexa smiled when she got an idea and she tumbled inside the living room, grabbing a small lamp, "I got this" she held the lamp up and got confused when she couldn't move forward with it.

Clarke shook her head and went to unplug the lamp, "there you go, baby" she smiled.

"Whoa" Lexa breathed out, "so smart" she ran her hand over Clarke's face, "you so smart" she giggled then stopped abruptly, "I heard something"

"It was my dad" Clarke said, "he's working on something for his job"

"He's one of them" Lexa said with utmost seriousness, "trust no bitch" she stepped in front of Clarke, nearly tripping over her own feet. Clarke caught her in time the first time but as Lexa attempted to climb the stairs, she tripped and fell face first on a stair, "they set traps, Clarke" she mumbled against the wood, "they're smart"

Clarke burst out laughing then got quiet when she remembered her mother was still sleeping in an upstairs bedroom. Lexa reached the bedroom and lifted the lamp over her head, ready to strike. She opened the door and brought the lamp down with a small shout, the lamp cutting through nothing but air.

"They're not here" she smiled proudly at her girlfriend, advancing further into the room.

Clarke laughed and wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist, causing the girl to jump slightly. She then pressed a kiss to the nape of Lexa's neck, lingering for a few seconds.

Lexa hummed then turned around with wide eyes, "you tryin' to ditrasct me"

"Distract" Clarke corrected.

"You are one of _them"_ she held the lamp towards Clarke, eyebrows furrowed, "don't move" she warned, "you are pretty but...." she forgot the rest of her sentence, "you are very pretty" she dropped the lamp on the bed and her mouth opened in awe.

"Well, thank you" Clarke took her hand, "you are very pretty too" she whispered.

Lexa giggled a bit then pulled her hand away and gasped, "you ditrasted me again" she accused, pointing her index at the blonde, "bad, bad" she said.

Clarke shook her head and pulled down the zipper of her dress, the dress falling to the ground, pooling at her feet. Lexa's eyes widened and flew to the ceiling. She tried real hard not to look at pale, smooth skin. From the corner of her eye, she saw Clarke move around the room. Unconsciously, she pouted when she let her eyes drift down and saw that the blonde had put a shirt on. She then let her eyes trail down the girl's legs and gulped audibly.

She saw Clarke approach and she stepped away slowly. The blonde started undoing the buttons of her dress shirt and she giggled before moving backwards, tripping over her own feet. She fell on her ass with a loud thud. ** _Another trap!?_ ** she thought to herself, ** _what the hell? They're way too smart._ **

"Here put this on" Clarke threw a shirt on her face, "and get rid of your pants"

Lexa pointed a finger at her, "if you think you can manipulate me with sex, you..." she stopped speaking and her eyebrows furrowed, "...you are right" she completed, grinning. Clarke laughed and helped her get changed before leading her towards the bed. Lexa giggled the entire time, "we're having sex" she whispered loudly.

"Not quite" Clarke laughed, pecking Lexa's lips.

Lexa's eyes grew twice their size, "you tried to punch me with your lips" she accused, "do it again" she then requested.

Clarke shook her head and leaned forward, claiming Lexa's lips with her own. She brushed her tongue over the girl's bottom lip and it earned a pleased hum from the brunette. She pulled away after a few seconds, "we should go to sleep now" she whispered and got a whine of protest in response.

"No" Lexa crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't want to" she petulantly said.

Clarke sighed, "if you go to sleep, I'll kiss you tomorrow morning too" she promised.

Lexa's smile grew, "on the _lips?!"_ she asked excitedly.

Clarke nodded, "yup, on the lips" she confirmed, dragging her thumb over Lexa's bottom lip.

Lexa gulped and quickly buried herself into the blankets, "goodnight" she mumbled.

Clarke laughed and wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist from behind, making the brunette the front spoon.

After a few seconds, she heard a soft gasp, "Clarke" the brunette whispered, "something touched my leg. What if it was a snake?"

Clarke huffed out a laugh, "it was my foot, baby" she said, "now sleep"

"What if they attack us in our sleep?" Lexa slurred.

"They won't" Clarke shook her head and tightened her hold on the brunette's waist, "just close your eyes"

"But what if-"

"I swear Lexa, if you don't go to sleep right now, no kisses for you until next week"

Lexa gasped, "I'm sleepin'!" she loudly whispered, closing her eyes.

The silence lasted only a few seconds.

"Maybe they're under the bed"

Clarke groaned, "for fuck's sake" she exclaimed, a smile plastered on her face nonetheless.

 

 

 


End file.
